


Save 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Save 2

Clint has a thibg,  
For saving people.   
He rescues people,   
Who need his help.  
He can't turn away. 

Clint saves people, animals  
And he adopts them.  
They become his strays.  
They become his family.


End file.
